You got a body like the devil & you smell like sex
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: When Yusuke Urameshi finds out about the secret life of the sexy new teacher at his high school he is pulled into a world that he may both never get out of and never want to get out of. Kurama X Yusuke. Songfic to Kid Rock's So Hott


**Summary: When Yusuke Urameshi finds out about the secret life of the sexy new teacher at his high school he is pulled into a world that he may both never get out of and never want to get out of. Kurama X Yusuke. Songfic to Kid Rock's ****So Hott**

You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed

Yusuke tiredly rolled out of bed and put his feet on the floor. His hair was messy and he was barely awake. He didn't' want to be awake. However his mother had just popped her head in his room for the third time and this time she had screamed at the top of her lungs that if he didn't get his stupid ass up go the hell to school she'd throw a lamp at him Yusuke believed her. She had done it before. So he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After washing the black haired teen handed back to his bedroom with a towel around his hips. He got dressed in a pair of boxers and his school uniform. Then he threw some gel in his hair and combed it back. After wiping his hands off on a towel he grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving!" he shouted as he pulled on his shoes.

"Good fucking riddance!" his mother shouted back. Yusuke smiled mockingly.

"Love you too." He was used to this. She was drunk already. He shut and locked the door behind him to keep someone form coming in and hurting her then started the short walk to school.

He was late. He was always late. His homeroom teacher always held attendance until the last second so he wouldn't' have to deal with rewriting his records when Yusuke came in ten minutes after everyone else had already sat down. Yusuke ignored everyone and sat down. He was just dazing out, waiting for the first teacher to come in when he over heard something.

"Oh-Em-Gee! Have you seen Minamoto-sensei?" some girl said in a annoyingly high voice. There was a chorus of ohs, sighs and giggles.

"He is so hot," one girl said.

"God, he's like sex personified," another said. There was another round of sighs. Yusuke turned his head away form the girls and stared out the window. He had heard about this new teacher, Minamoto-sensei. He had never seen him since the guy had only been teaching here for a few days, but he had heard. Apparently he was like a sex god. He had the whole school talking. He was every girls and a lot of guys wet dream and they all openly admitted that. Yusuke wondered if the real thing lived up to the hype. He got his answer in the next few minutes.

Suddenly there was a flurry of talking and greetings. Yusuke looked away from the window and at the front of the room. He stopped short. The man at the front of the room was hardly a man at all. He was an angel. His long red hair fell around his face and layers and the bulk of it was tied up with a dark green ribbon. The green of the ribbon matched the shadows of the man's deep green eyes. The highlights in his eyes were a bright, almost yellow green. His skin was smooth looking and white as freshly fallen snow. He wore a black suit and shirt with a blood red tie. Yusuke blinked. This had to be him.

The students in the room were practically fighting to get a word in to him. He just smiled and spoke to those who caught his eye. After a moment he walked behind the desk and set down his bag. Then he called for attention. People rushed to there seats and sat down, staring at Minamoto-sensei. Yusuke leaned forward in his seat. The red haired man smiled with a peaceful and serene expression.

"Good morning class" he said in a clam and friendly voice.

"Good morning Minamoto-sensei," the class responded in unison. Minamoto-sensei looked around the class with an unchanging smile. It unnerved Yusuke. Something just wasn't right.

"Welcome," he said, "to Japanese Literature 125: poetry and song. As you know I'm Minamoto Shuichi. I'll be replacing Hanashi-sensei." He looked around the class again with his serene smile. "If there aren't' any questions we'll get started."

The class went smoothly. Yusuke had never seen his fellow students so eager to answer questions and read. Yusuke would have sworn he could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet during the work time. Then, when it came time for the students to read what they had written out loud, so many people wanted to read they actually went over the time for the class. Yusuke watched the whole and was a little upset by it. Specifically he was upset by Minamoto-sensei. He just as there, smiling this serene smile and speaking in this calm overly-lovely voice. It pissed Yusuke off. No one was this lovely. However at the same time Yusuke was attracted to him. He wondered what this Minamoto was really like. Was he really this passively lovely or was it an act? Yusuke shook his head to himself. It couldn't' be an act. It was too complete to be an act.

The bell rang. The class got up and started to move. Yusuke turned his head and looked back out the window. He only looked back when he felt someone near him. He looked away form the window to see Minamoto-sensei standing over him. He had a concerned look in his deep green eyes. Yusuke stared at him with an odd mixture of impassivity and interest.

"Yes?" Yusuke asked. Minamoto-sensei seemed to hesitate. Yeah, it was definitely not a act. That made Yusuke a little more interested. He wondered if he would get expelled if he seduced a teacher.

"Urameshi? I'd like to talk to you." Urameshi? So formal with a student. Yusuke could imagine bending him over his desk.

"Yes?"

"Your grades are…not great. I'm worried you might fail the class." Yusuke didn't give shit if he fail the class. There was suddenly something he was thinking about. Minamoto-sensei smelt sort of funny. He looked nice but he smelt like he had just had a roll in the sack. Maybe someone else had gotten to him first. Yusuke could steal him if that was the case. Yusuke frowned. Minamoto-sensei must have taken that as a sign he was sorry for his grades. He looked hopeful. "We could set up something. I could help you." 'Yeah. And I could help you,' Yusuke thought, 'right over my desk, my cock up your-' "Is tomorrow, after school, here, good for you?" Yusuke came out of his daze and nodded. Minamoto-sensei nodded and smiled then walked off. Yusuke watched his ass as he walked. He smiled to himself.

That night Yusuke left this mother to her drinking and went out. He was dressed in jeans and nice tight t-shirt. Over the t-shirt he wore a leather jacket that he swiped form one of his mother's boyfriends. He headed downtown and slipped into a club where he knew they wouldn't' ask for ID. He had a whisky and water and looked around. Pausing he blinked. Was that… Minamoto-sensei?

Because you know you're  
SO HOT, I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT, I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT, I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

He was sitting there in black wife beater and torn up jeans. He had scuffed leather motorcycle boots on and his hair was out. Yusuke stared. Minamoto-sensei had a devilish smile on his lips. His eyes were dark and shaded by his hair. His muscles rippled under his taunt white skin. Yusuke could see through his shirt, even at the distance he was.

"Kurama!" someone shouted and Yusuke would have never paid attention to this if Minamoto-sensei hadn't sat up and answered. Kurama? Yusuke turned back to the bar, puzzled. What the hell was going on? Could he had been wrong? Could the nice act been just that, an act?

He ordered another drink and sat at the bar thinking. After another drink he got the feeling he was being watched. Yusuke turned around to meet the steady green eyed gaze of Minamoto-sensei. Yusuke stared back. After a moment of this stare down Minamoto-sensei got up and started walking towards him. Yusuke stared. Why was he coming towards him. Minamoto walked right up to him.

"Hello Yusuke," he said in a voice that was strikingly different form the one Yusuke had heard before. This voice was low and husky. It was sexier. Yusuke let it wash over him.

"Hey, Minamoto-sensei." The red haired man smiled showing little fangs that Yusuke had never noticed before.

"There's no need for that. Please. Call me Kurama." Yusuke processed that for an instant.

"Okay. Kurama." Kurama smiled some more.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Yusuke nodded. A few drinks later they weren't' even at the bar. They were kissing in one of the club upstairs private rooms. Yusuke wondered how that had happened. He couldn't be sure about anything. He wasn't that drunk or at least he didn't think he was that drunk, but everything was blurring. The only thing he could be sure of was Kurama's body against his. They were on the bed kissing and pulling at each other's clothes. Kurama pulled away suddenly. He ran a hand through Yusuke's hair. "God" he said. "I wanted you the first second I saw you." Yusuke smiled.

"Do you say that to all the students you sleep with, Kurama?" The man smiled back.

"Actually you're the first." Yusuke wanted to ask if he mean that he was the first student he slept with your just the first student he said that to but Kurama attacked his mouth with his right after he said it.

After some time Yusuke found himself on his back with his legs around Kurama waist. How the hell had that happened? Yusuke felt something foreign prod him and something foreign well up inside him. He thought the thing in him was call fear but he couldn't' be sure. He was never afraid. Apparently Kurama saw fear in him because he said:

"Don't be scared. It'll be so good you won't notice the pain." Yusuke squirmed a little. Was he really going to…. He felt something press against him and enter him slowly. A strangled noise escape him. Kurama looked at him. "Doesn't it hurt too much?" he asked. Yusuke swallowed.

"No. It doesn't' hurt. It's just strange." Kurama frowned.

"It doesn't' hurt at all?" the red head asked.

"No," Yusuke replied.

"Then I'm going too easy on you." Kurama moved forward suddenly sheathing much of his cock in Yusuke's tight ass. Yusuke cried out. That hurt. Kurama didn't' stop there however. He finished entering him and groaned softly. "Yusuke You're so tight. Is this your first time?" Yusuke was too busy reeling form the sudden burst of pain to answer. Kurama moved so that he pulled out is him some then forced himself in him roughly. Yusuke gave another choked cry. "Is this your first time?" Yusuke could tell it wouldn't' go well for him if he didn't' answer in some way so he nodded. Kurama smirked. "Oh my" he said in a husky voice. "It must be my birthday."

It hurt. It hurt so much. At first Yusuke thought he was going to break. But after a while something else took the place of the pain. Every time Kurama thrust forward he hit something inside him that sent a shock wave up Yusuke's spine. Yusuke let out scream after scream. It felt so good. He couldn't' stop. He swore if he continued he'd die. He couldn't' breath. His whole body was on fire. Screaming wordlessly he was driven higher and higher until he hit the edge and went over. He felt Kurama come hard inside him and almost fall on top of him.

Yusuke felt Kurama pull out of him and lay next to him. He fell him panting because he was right up against him. However he couldn't' move. He was completely paralyzed, just lying there panting in the afterglow. When he ability to move return to him Yusuke turned his head and looked at Kurama. Kurama was facing him. He was smiling but it wasn't the serene smile of the classroom. It was a wicked smiled. It was a smile that hid mischief.

"I can't believe you've never done that," Kurama said. Yusuke would have shrugged if he could but he couldn't' so he said:

"I'm usually the top."

"And with girls."

"No. I've done it with plenty of guys. Just never on the bottom." Kurama's mischievous smile got more mischievous.

"You want to be on top? Ride me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Ride me." Yusuke stared then got up and straddled Kurama driving his cock inside him.

You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate  
I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste

The next day Yusuke came into school early. He sat in his usual seat in the back but for once he faced forward. Kurama entered the classroom. There was no sign of the man who had almost brutally fucking him into the mattress. The lesson went smoothly and after class Kurama came up to him.

"I'll see you here, after school for your tutoring?" the red haired male asked. Yusuke nodded. Then when Kurama left he waited for the bell to ring that signaled the end of school. It couldn't have rung soon enough.

After everyone else had left, Kurama entered the class room and close the door behind him. They talked awhile about school work and graduating and that stuff, then about an hour after he had arrived Kurama suddenly changed. He had smiling serenely up until this point but suddenly, that wicked mischievous smile spread across his face. Yusuke almost gulped. What was going to happen? "We're going to play a study game, Yusuke." That was the first time Kurama had called him Yusuke that day. It had been "Urameshi" the whole time. "Are you ready?" Yusuke had no idea what he was in for. And with any other person he would have walked out. But with him, he had to stay. He had to find out.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kurama nodded then asked him a series of questions about the class work. Yusuke relaxed. This was just what he said it was, a study game. And the question were easy. However Yusuke got too lax because he slipped up on one. He corrected himself right away but Kurama shook his head.

"No second chances. Your first answer is the only one I hear." Yusuke shrugged. One wrong, no big deal. Kurama stood up suddenly. "Stand up." Yusuke stared at him then got up. Kurama smiled wickedly. Yusuke got this sinking feeling in his stomach. "Turn around." Yusuke hesitated for a moment then did so. Kurama pushed him over a desk. On a jerk reaction Yusuke tried to get up but Kurama held him down. The red haired male reached around him and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Yusuke squirmed.

"Wait! If someone walks in-"

"No one's actually in the classrooms an hour after the bell. They're all outside with sports or in the teacher offices. No one will walk in. And besides. Even if they do, I'm the one who'll go to jail. You'll just be a little embarrassed for being bent over a desk." Yusuke felt his breathing increase.

"But…. What about our studying?" That was a stupid thing to say but it just came out. He didn't want to do this in school. That was crossing a line. Sex with teacher? Fine. Sex with a teacher in a classroom? He drew the line there. But it looked like he didn't' have a choice. Kurama chuckled at his comment.

"The study game hasn't' ended. This is for getting the question wrong." He smacked Yusuke hard on the ass. Yusuke swallowed. It didn't' hurt but for some reason Yusuke felt like that was just he first of many. "Okay then. Next question. And by the way. If you get more than fifteen question wrong you'll have to see me before class tomorrow for a special punishment." He laughed.

The questions lasted for an hour. By the time they were done, Yusuke's ass hurt. He had gotten way more than fifteen questions wrong. Yusuke pulled up his pants and fastened them. Kurama picked up his books and looked at him.

"Will they miss you at home?" Kurama asked.

"No," Yusuke answered without thinking.

"Good. You're coming with me."

"More studying?" Kurama laughed.

"Don't worry. We're done with that for toady." For today? Yusuke suddenly wanted to bring up his grades. Quickly. But on the other hand, it was kind of hot to be bent of a desk. Thinking on this Yusuke followed Kurama to his car and they drove off. They ended up at a clothing store, where Kurama bough him some clothes for the night, then at a club.

Yusuke wondered what they were doing there until Kurama leaned in and whispered to him.

"Can I trust you?" he asked. Yusuke stared. Then he nodded.

"Yeah" he said. Then, the way Kurama looked at him, he knew he had gotten into something dangerous. Turned out he was right. Kurama explain directly after that he was in the yakuza. Yusuke for some reason wasn't' surprised. They send the night picking things up and dropping things off and Kurama explained things to him. As Kurama drove him home, Yusuke looked over at him. He had a pocket full of cash form the night's events. And now he was wondering. "Kurama?" Kurama glanced at him with an easy devilish smile.

"Yes?" Yusuke stared him down without smiling.

"I have some questions for you. One: why are you a teacher if you're in the yakuza? Two: how do you know I won't take this money and go to the cops? I could tell them you seduced me and get off scot-free. Three: why are you interested in me? As a partner in crime or what?" Kurama pulled up the house and stopped the car. He turned to Yusuke.

"One: I have to please my family and keep up appearances, don't I? Two: you're not the kind of person who would give up a pocket full of cash for nothing but a pat on the back from some cops. And I know that. Three: you caught my eye because of your attitude and aura, that the reason I'm letting you in on things. And… you're fucking hot." Yusuke shook his head.

"An honest crook Weird." Kurama shrugged.

"Doesn't' matter. Remember to come to my office before class for you special punishment.

"And if I don't?"

"You DON'T want to know." Yusuke took his word on that.

Because you know you're  
SO HOT, I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT, I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT, I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

Yusuke went to school early and found out his punishment. It was going to last the whole class. Kurama came in the room for class. Yusuke greeted him with the rest of the class. Sitting hurt a little. And moving in the chair was awful. But this he could take. 'Don't make me mad,' Yusuke remembered Kurama saying as they left his office, 'or else.' Yusuke read along with as the class took turns reading. But after a while he dazed out and looked out the window. That's when it happened. The vibrator shoved up his ass stated to move. Yusuke choked and looked to the front of the room. Kurama was looked right at him, smiling serenely. Yusuke looked down at his book and tried to paid attention. The vibrator kept moving slowly inside him and even though it was little it was shoved up so that almost the whole thing was inside him and it thrust up against his prostate. Yusuke tried to breath through it but he was getting hard. At least he didn't have to worry about coming in his pants. The cock ring would stop him from doing that. After the page was done Kurama asked for a volunteer to read the next page. Plenty of people raise their hands eagerly. Kurama looked around the room.

"Let's see. How about…." Kurama discreetly moved his hand towards his bag which was on his desk Yusuke prayed he was just looking for a pen. No such luck. The speed of the vibrator increased. Yusuke winced and unconsciously clench his ass cheeks which made the sensation worse. Kurama continued to look around the classroom for a volunteer. "Well. You've read. And so have you. And you." Each time Kurama said "you" Yusuke felt the speed of the vibrator increase. After one more "you" Yusuke raised his hand to read. "Ah! A new person. Urameshi, please read." Yusuke read the page. After he was down the vibrator speed went back down to slow. That was almost worse than it being faster. It was slowly, very slowly, moving in little circles against his prostate. He looked at Kurama, trying to plead with him without bring attention to himself. Kurama didn't even glance in his direction and when he did, he started speeding up and slowing down the vibrator rhythmically. This was torture. Pure sexual torture. It lasted until class was over. As Kurama picked up his bag his reached inside it and turned the vibrator on full blast. Yusuke almost let out a choked sound but he swallowed it. As Kurama left Yusuke got up while everyone was distracted and followed out the door. He ducked corners to reach Kurama's office without anyone seeing him then ducked in his office and shut the door behind him. The lights were off and Kurama was sitting behind his desk. Yusuke was panting.

"You're…cruel!" he said between breaths.

"Am I?" Kurama asked in his sexy yakuza member voice.

"Turn it off!" Kurama stood up and walked around his desk and up to Yusuke.

"That is no way to talk to a teacher. Especially one who is going to write you a pass so you don't get in trouble with your next teacher." Yusuke took a ragged breath. The vibrator was still moving full speed inside him.

"Minamoto-sensei…." Kurama smirked.

"That's better. Be nice." Kurama pulled Yusuke away form the door and locked it. Then he pulled him to the desk. "Take off your pants." Yusuke took off his shoes and socks then unbutton and unzipped his pants freeing his raging hard-on. The gold cock ring glinted in the dim light. Kurama had already taken Yusuke's boxers when he had him undress before to put in the vibrator and put on the cock ring. Yusuke stepped out of the bottom part of his school uniform and looked at Kurama. Kurama nodded in approval. "Now get on the desk." Yusuke sat on the desk and put his feet on the desk so they were right up against him and he was spread. Kurama smiled. "Perfect." Kurama reached forward and with his first two fingers and his thumb grasped the little bit a the vibrator sticking out of Yusuke and pulled at it. Yusuke let out little whine. The red haired man looked at him and tiled his head to one side. "Actually. Fuck yourself."

"What?!"

"Fuck yourself with the vibrator. If you do well, then I give you what you want." Yusuke stared wide-eyed. He would have sworn at Kurama but he knew that would just make things worse for him. So he braced himself on the desk with his left hand and with his right started playing with the vibrator. He pushed and pulled it in and out shaking slightly from how good it felt. "Faster," Kurama said casually. Yusuke looked at him then moved his hand faster. Then, after a moment he went faster of his own accord. The black haired teen started to pant. Kurama watched him, his green eyes sparkling in the dark. "Remember," he said devilishly, "we're in a school building in the middle of the day. You can't moan or scream. You have to be perfectly quiet." Yusuke now knew Kurama was trying to drive him crazy. He looked at him and moved the vibrator faster, keeping perfectly silent. After five minutes Yusuke couldn't' take anymore. He needed to come or to scream or to do both. However after five minutes Kurama stepped in. He pulled the vibrator out of Yusuke and replaced it with himself. Yusuke didn't even think to wonder when Kurama had gotten so damn hard and freed himself from his pants and boxers. Kurama started fucking him hard and fast. Yusuke leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. Placing his forehead on Kurama's shoulder the teen male just hung on for the ride and tried to stay silent. After twenty more minutes of this Yusuke finally felt Kurama spill his seed inside him and pull off the cock ring. Yusuke came all over the front of Kurama with little more than a shudder. When Yusuke finally caught his breath he let is legs slip down so he was just sitting on the desk and looked at Kurama.

"You're naked," the teen said quietly. Kurama looked at him puzzled.

"Why would I let you come all over the front of my new suit?" Yusuke just laughed weakly.

Because you know you're  
SO HOT, I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT, I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT, I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

For the next few weeks things didn't' change up too much. Kurama showed Yusuke the ropes of organized crime and fucked him at least three times a day, once in school and two or three time outside school. After a week Yusuke got used to the vibrator torture of his first class. Since Kurama never changed the speed of it unless he was with him, once the class was over and Kurama left Yusuke could just coast with the vibrator on one speed until midmorning break when he could see Kurama again. Then he would usually masturbate with the vibrator in front of Kurama and later Kurama would fuck him. At night Yusuke would make some quick cash with Kurama by doing odd jobs for people. They were always simple. One night though, things got complicated. Kurama got a call on his cell and talked for a second. He seemed to be trying to refuse or delay something but Yusuke wasn't paying attention. He figured Kurama would tell him all about it after. After the call Kurama drove a while in silence and then parked the car in front of a building and killed and engine. Then he just sat there. Yusuke looked at him.

"So what are we doing?" Yusuke asked. Kurama glanced at him with his green eyes but didn't say anything for some time. Finally he spoke.

"Yusuke, can you drive?" Yusuke blinked.

"Yes…. Why?" Kurama looked fully at him.

"Yusuke, I want you to stay in the car and if you hear anything strange I want you to drive away as fast as you can." Yusuke stared as Kurama reached in the backseat of the car and rummaged around.

"Why? Kurama what's going on?" Kurama came back to the front, a gun in his hand. Yusuke stared at it. "What's going on?" he repeated more carefully. Kurama looked almost sad.

"I have to do something. But I want you to stay in the car. Drive away if you hear anything." Kurama started to move out of the car. Yusuke grabbed his arm.

"Kurama! No!"

"Yusuke I have to go."

"I don't' mean that. I mean I'm not sitting here while you go in there. I'm coming with you."

"I can't protect you."

"I didn't ask you to. Just get me one of your spare guns and let me follow you." Kurama stared. Then he looked truely sad.

"If you get hurt, or worse, I-"

"This whole thing could get me hurt. I'm in the yakuza now. You introduced me to it. If you wanted me to stay safe, you shouldn't have." Kurama stared for second then reached back and grabbed a second gun form the backseat. He gave it to Yusuke.

"Need me to explain how it works?"

"Is it ready to fire?"

"Just take off the safety."

"Then no." They got out of the car and entered the building with Kurama leading and Yusuke following.

You're  
So Hot, I wanna get you alone  
I wanna get you stoned  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
See you again  
See you again

Yusuke was actually the one to make the killing shot on the target. There was a gun fight. A bullet grazed Kurama's shoulder but other than that neither of them were injured. Kurama hit the target in the leg which made him fall over. Then Kurama summoned Yusuke to him and had him make the kill. Yusuke was calm during the walk back to the car. As they started to drive away. Yusuke glanced at Kurama and saw him looked at him out of the corner of his eye. They had thrown the guns into the backseat when they came out to the car so Yusuke's hands were empty on his lap. They tingled a little for some reason. Kurama looked…upset. Suddenly he pulled over into a deserted parking lot and killed the engine. Kurama turned to look at Yusuke fully. Yusuke could have laughed. There Kurama was, looking like he was a criminal in his wife beater and torn jeans, blood spatter on his shirt form when Yusuke had made the kill, and he had his concerned teacher look on his face. Yusuke actually smiled a little at the contradiction. Kurama frowned.

"Yusuke. Are you alright? You're so quiet." Yusuke glanced away then looked back.

"It's embarrassing." Kurama shook his head.

"No. It was your first time. If you feel guilty or upset it's-"

"No, that's not it," Yusuke cut in. "It's just that I feel…. Well I feel…."

"What is it?" Yusuke smiled an embarrassed smile.

"The whole thing, the gunfight and killing that guy… it made me sort of horny." Kurama stared for a second ten smiled a little and started laughing.

"It did?"

"Yes," Yusuke said in a small voice. Kurama laughed some more then sighed and smiled in the strangest way at Yusuke.

"I thought I was the only one it did that to." Yusuke stared for a second then started laughing himself. After a minute of laughter Kurama reached over and put his hand on Yusuke's knee. "Are you still horny?" Yusuke nodded. "Okay." Kurama turned back to the road and started the engine. Revving it once he drove off in a cloud of smoke.

It didn't take them long to find a hotel. Kurama paid in cash and they went up to the room. As soon as the door was shut Kurama attacked Yusuke, throwing him on the bed and kissing him. It was a matter of moments before they were both undressed and Yusuke was pleading in breathy moans for Kurama to just enter him. After the first round of sex, Kurama lay down next to Yusuke and kissed him.

"Wanna be my partner?" the red haired man asked. The teen looked at him, puzzled.

"What kind of partner?"

"Younger business partner. I'll officially introduce you to my gang and shit."

"Your gang?"

"Yeah. The Dragon Fangs. You didn't think I was a henchman did you?" Yusuke shook his head.

"I should have known. I can't believe I'm sleeping with the leader of **/the/** Dragon Fangs." Kurama clear his throat.

"That brings me to finish answering your question," the gang leader muttered. "You asked what kind of partner. I was thinking: official business partner and…maybe…monogamous lover." Yusuke stared a minute before speaking.

"Are you saying you want to date me?"

"I'm saying I want you in my life. I think you could be a great addition to the Dragon Fangs."

"And…?"

"And," Kurama continued, "I haven't slept with anyone since I started sleeping with you. I haven't wanted to. That's never happened to me before. I want to try this whole monogamous thing. I think…maybe, with you I can make it work." Kurama looked at Yusuke. To the black haired teen, he looked uncertain, almost afraid.

"You know," Yusuke said. "Even though I'm your student, the age of consent here is thirteen and I'm almost eighteen. I think you shouldn't look so worried." He leaned over and kissed him. "I think this could be fun," he said after pulling away a fraction. Kurama smiled and looked relived. Yusuke could only guess what was going on in his head a moment before that was causing him so much grief.

"So," Kurama said with a smile, "you live with your mother. That's on your records at school."

"You looked at my records?"

"You're surprised?" Yusuke sighed.

"No," the teen muttered.

"So about you living with your mother."

"Yeah?"

"When do I get to meet her?"

You want to meet my mother?"

"Of course."

"…."


End file.
